It is known to supply processing solutions to a photographic process using a flexible bag having two compartments each having a port connected thereto. One of the compartments contains processing solution for supplying to a photographic process and the other is empty and is designed to receive used processing solution. Such an arrangement is described in FR-A-2 647 919.
It is also known to supply processing solutions from `bag-in-box` arrangements which comprise an outer liquid-tight container or box inside which a flexible bag containing processing solution is located. The arrangement has two connections--a first connection between the flexible bag and the outside of the container, and a second connection between the outside of the container and the space between the flexible bag and the outer container. Processing solution is fed from the bag via the first connection to an appropriate photographic process, and used processing solution is returned to the container from the process through the second connection. This means that processing solution can be stored in a container, supplied to a process from that container, and returned thereto when used or exhausted for disposal. Such an arrangement is described in GB-A-1 363 136.
Other `bag-in-box` arrangements are also described in EP-A-0 284 024 and EP-A-0 227 358.
In the flexible bag arrangement and the `bag-in-box` arrangements described above, at least two connections are provided, one connection through which solution is supplied to the process and one connection through which used or waste solution is collected therefrom.
Other `bag-in-box` arrangements are known, for example, as described in EP-A-0 500 371, which utilise a single connector between the inner flexible bag and the exterior of the container, the solution being removed from and returned to the inner flexible bag through the single connector.
Problem to be solved by the Invention
In a photographic process where processing solution is supplied from a `bag-in-box` arrangement or other flexible container at working strength, large volumes of processing solution will be required when large amounts of material need to be processed so that the process can be run continuously. Theoretically, this can be done by having suitably sized `bag-in-box` arrangements and other flexible containers.
However, as the volume of the `bag-in-box` arrangement or other flexible container increases so does its weight, and there are limits to the weight which an operator is allowed to handle when changing the `bag-in-box` arrangements or other flexible containers. This weight restriction severely limits the size of the `bag-in-box` arrangement or other flexible container which can be used both to supply the process and to collect effluent therefrom.